


Hidden

by Joham_Fate



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joham_Fate/pseuds/Joham_Fate
Summary: "I'm going to do it properly. I owe him that much."Imagine - Graham wasn't speaking of covering up Joe's murder, but rather, faking his death.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_hate_everything_except_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/gifts).



"You took your time."

Graham had barely got his foot in the door, before the irritated voice reached his ears. The former soldier rolled his eyes, as he dropped a rucksack onto the floor, before walking through the hallway and into the lounge on the right.

Sat on the sofa, with a book in his hand, Joseph Tate was looking at Graham expectantly, brow arched in displeasure.  
The younger man was dressed only in grey slacks and a blue shirt, a common occurrence in recent days. Gone was the image obsessed millionaire. Graham couldn't say he overly minded.

"Coffee?" Graham asked courteously, as he removed his coat and placed it over the back of an armchair. Without waiting for an answer, he moved into the adjoining open kitchen, retrieving two mugs from an overhead cupboard.

"Go on then. What took you so long?" Joe repeated, as Graham picked up the kettle and after filling it with water, placed it upon the Aga to boil.

After preparing the drinks, Graham sighed, leaning against a counter, as he turned to face Joe. "As I told you on the mobile, there's been somewhat of a complication. I could hardly leave right there and then. Not without arousing further suspicion."

Joe grunted in response, resuming reading his book as though that was the end of it. But Graham knew Joe better than the other man cared to admit, and he had learned over the years to pick up on the tells.

"We have been through this Joe." Graham spoke, somewhat exasperated, before becoming distracted by the kettle as it whistled close by his ear. Quickly removing the pot from the heat, Graham poured the water into the mugs. "If she becomes even slightly suspicious..."

"Yes, I know." Joe interrupted, tone rife with annoyance. "She will have me skinned alive." Even with his back turned, Joe could hear the eye roll.

Graham turned and carried both the mugs through, placing them onto the table in front of the sofa. "Don't even joke about it." Graham rebuked, glaring at the other, as he sat down besides him. "Not only would she 'skin you alive', she would also ensure that I witnessed every agonising second."

Joe at least, had the humility appear chastised, throwing Graham an apologetic look, before picking up his coffee. "I'm sorry. I know you're doing your best."

Graham sat back, remaining silent, sensing that Joe hadn't finished.

"I just...I miss you." Joe eventually admitted, peering into his mug. "When you're not here...I don't like being on my own Graham, you know that."

Graham nodded, taking Joe's words for what they were. "I know." And he did know. He knew full well, that despite the confident facade, Joe was still the same insecure boy he had met ten years ago. "I miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Here is a link to Joe's outfit. 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/6y1TER


End file.
